Five Nights In A Slaughter House
by 7RedCards
Summary: Abra and her friends were on their way to a New Years party, but crash their car. They find shelter in Fazbears Pizzeria, but soon discover how much danger they're in. Will they get out alive? Rated M for language and gore!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **hey! This story is, in part, based off of the FNAF Doom mod. And this has NO RELATION to my other stories.**

"God, Jason! Do you have to drive so fast?" Amy asks her boyfriend irritably. Jason, a tall and muscular football player, laughs.

"What's wrong? Does driving at 45 really scare you that much?" He asks teasingly. Amy rolls her bright green eyes and looks at me.

"Abra? A little help here?" She asks. _Shit. Of course._

"Jason, would it kill you to slow down?" I ask. He ignores me. My older brother Luke hits the back of Jason's seat.

"For God's sake, SLOW DOWN!" He commands. Jason rolls his eyes, but complies. My best friend Yuki pokes me. I turn to her, my blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

"What?" I ask. She grins and shrugs. I glare jokingly and poke her back. She giggles. Jerry turns around from the passenger seat of the van and looks at Luke.

"So how far is this hotel? We need to get there soon if we're going to get to the New Years party by tomorrow night." He says. Luke sighs and relays the information for the hundredth time.

"It's about ten miles from here. The same distance it was the last time you asked." Jerry gives him a goofy grin. Jason leans forward in his seat.

"We might've taken a wrong turn. I can't see a damn thing in this blizzard." He says. Yuki turns a to him.

"It was your idea to go so late. It wasn't snowing an hour ago." She says. Jason glares at her from the rearview mirror.

"Don't put all the blame on me, okay?" He asks. Yuki rolls her eyes. Amy shakes her head.

"You'll know we're going the right way if we pass the old Fazbear Pizzeria." She says to end the argument. I grin.

"We had tons of fun there as kids. Did they close down?" I ask. Amy shakes her head.

"No, but it's been around since before 1987. About 28 years ago." She informs me. I nod and look at the road. Then I see something run into the road. A deer.

"Watch out!" I yell. Jason hits the brakes, but too late. We hit the deer head on and slide out of the road, right into a tree. We all sit there in shocked silence.

"Is everyone alright?" Jerry asks. We all answer yes. Then Jason tries to start the car. Not even a sound.

"Oh no. Come on, come ON!" He exclaims angrily. He keeps trying, but no results. Luke looks out the window.

"There's a building! Maybe we can go inside and get help." He says, pointing at a building with a brightly lit neon sign. We get out of the car and run to the building. I already feel almost frozen by the time we get to it. It's the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Jason tries the door. It opens easily. But a sign in the window says closed.

"That's weird." I mutter. We walk into the dimly lit front room. Amy points at a hallway that leads to another room. I go ahead of everyone else into the room. There are several tables with party hats on them in front of a stage. On the stage are three familiar animatronics. A purple bunny with a red bowtie, a yellow chicken with a colorful bib, and a brown bear wearing a black bowtie and matching top hat.

"Cool!" Yuki exclaims behind me. Luke grins.

"Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, and Chica Chicken." He says. Then he looks around. "But where's Foxy the Pirate?" I look at some purple curtains. I walk over to them and pull them open. Standing in the middle of the small room is a red animatronic fox.

"Found him!" I call back. Then I turn around and see that Amy's not there. "Where's Amy?" Then I hear her call out.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" We run toward her voice. She's in an office. There's a screen at the front of the room that shows the party room. I turn and look at two buttons by the door. One white, the other red. I push the white one, and a light flashes in the hallway. I push the red, and a metal door slams down.

"What would they need the doors for?" I ask. Jerry shrugs.

"For if someone breaks in?" He answers uncertainly. I look at a desk with a digital clock.

"Jeez, it's a minute until midnight!" I exclaim. It hits twelve just as I finish. Yuki yelps. I whirl around.

"What? What is it?" I ask. She looks terrified. She points at the camera. We stare.

"Oh my God..." Jason whispers. Bonnie's off of the stage. And he's staring at the camera with glowing white eyes.

**Authors Note: dun dun dun! What will happen next? Until next time, love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: just so you know, my usual stories have a lot of fluff and the whole hurt/comfort thing. But don't underestimate my imagination. No one's going to die so early (this is Night 1) but it'll start at Night 2. Enjoy!**

We stand, watching Bonnie on the camera in shocked silence. When he actually starts walking toward the office from the left hallway, I dash to the left door and slam the door shut. There are windows by the doors, and when I look outside from it, Bonnie's staring at me with pitch black eyes. I shiver and back away.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jerry asks. Amy runs to the right door and checks that light. She sighs with relief.

"Clear on this side." She announces. Luke checks the left door through the window.

"Bonnie's gone, too." He says, opening the door. The camera shows Bonnie walking around the party room. At some point, he even climbs onto a table. Yuki giggles in spite of the situation. Jason stares at her in amazement.

"What's funny?" Jerry asks. Yuki answers with a child-like grin.

"It's hilarious how he's just walking all over a table! He's just like,'fuck the establishment!'" We stare. Then I look back at Bonnie kicking hats off the table as he walks on it. I laugh. Everyone else does too. We stop when he looks directly at the camera.

"Uh oh." Luke says. But Bonnie doesn't come. He just keeps staring. I hear rapid footsteps outside the left door. The camera shows that Foxy's gone. Jason runs over and shuts the door. Foxy bangs on the door once...twice...three times before running back to the party room.

"Uhh...that was close." I state bluntly. Jason gives me a sarcastic grin.

"Well, no shit Sherlock." He replies with shocked calmness. I shrug. Then we open the door. Amy looks at the clock on the desk.

"Wow. 5 A.M. We've been watching a stupid camera for three hours. This'll show our parents a how useful technology can be!" She exclaims. I smile. We look back at the camera. Bonnie's gone again. I look over at Jason, who's next to the door. He meets my gaze and slowly turns to the door. He clicks the light. Bonnie's RIGHT THERE! Jason goes to close the door, but Bonnie grabs him and tries to pull him out. We all scream. Jason struggles to get away, but this is one tough bunny. I look at an empty bucket by the desk. I grab it and run at Bonnie.

"Hey fuckface!" I yell. He turns to me and I slam the bucket against the side of his head. It doesn't hurt him, but he stumbles a back. Stunned, I guess. Jason breaks free and slams the door. Amy hugs him and pulls him away from the door. Right then, it hits six. A bell chimes throughout the building. Bonnie immediately goes back onstage and stands there. We look at one another. Then Jerry and I leave the office.

"Abra! Get back here!" Luke calls out. I ignore him and run to the front door. I try to open the door. It won't budge. Jerry helps me pull it, but no results. We try pushing it, but the same thing happens. I look over through a window. There's at least three feet of snow outside.

"No...no, no, no! We have to get out!" I start to yell. Everyone else comes out. Yuki puts her hand on my arm.

"Abra, calm down." She says. I start to hit the door.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" I scream. Luke pulls me away from the door.

"Guys, it's not snowing anymore. But it'll take a few days for it to thaw." He says. Jason looks at him.

"And what are we supposed to do until then?!" He asks. Luke's face turns serious. Like,'this is life or death' serious. And he's not wrong. It is.

"Now...we fight back." He announces. We all nod. I walk into the party room.

"Alright, grab anything you could use as a weapon. Remember, get as many as you can and stockpile them in the office. Got it?" I call back. I hear Jerry mutter something. I whirl around.

"What was that?" I ask. His face turns red. Yuki grins mischievously.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying how hot you are when you're commanding." Jerry's face turns even redder. Luke gives him a death glare. I stare at him for a few seconds.

"I think we can pretend that never happened." I say awkwardly. Jerry nods. I see an old, rusty pipe in a back room. I pick it up. It's sturdy, at least. I take it to the office. Everyone else is there too.

"Alright, I found a pipe. What about you guys?" I ask. Luke found a wrench, Amy found a large, sharp peice of metal. Jerry and Yuki found some rope, and Jason found a metal hook. Wait a second.

"Did you take that off of Foxy?" I ask. He looks down at it.

"No. There was a room with a few spare parts. I found this hook on a weird, metal thing." He says.

"Endoskeleton." Luke corrects him. Jason rolls his eyes.

"Does it really matter?" He asks. Silence. "Exactly." I look at a road map in the right hallway wall.

"Well, the nearest town is five miles from here. Does anyone want to try and get there when the snow melts?" I ask. No one says anything. I look around.

"Wasn't there a phone on the front room desk?" Jerry asks. I stare at him. Then I dash into the front room. There's a telephone on the desk. I pick it up and put it to my ear. There's no sound when I push in a number. It's dead.

"Of course. Of freaking course!" I say angrily. Then I walk back to the office, shaking my head before anyone asks. Amy takes a deep breath.

"Alright," she says,"we need to know this place inside and out, just in case we ever have to leave the office at night. Everyone, take a room and learn until you know it like the answer to 2+2!" We nod. I walk into the party room. I weave in and out between the tables several times. Then I close my eyes and do it, since it'll be almost too dark to see. I open my eyes and see Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica staring at me. I stare back, then blink rapidly when I hear static and see words flash across my vision. I say them out loud.

"It's me..."

**Authors Note: you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night! Hope you liked it! Review please! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: hey guys! The power's been going out a lot where I'm at, ands it SUCKS! Anyway, I'll post this when it comes back on. Enjoy!**

My vision clears, and the animatronics onstage are looking straight ahead again. Good. I head back to the office to check the time. Already two o'clock!

"Where did the time go?" I ask.

"Away." A voice answers behind me. I yelp.

"Holy shit!" I whirl around and see Jason behind me, laughing his head off. I punch his shoulder hard.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out!" He exclaims, still laughing. I can't help but laugh too. I sit down on the floor and keep laughing.

"Don't you two have something you need to do?" Luke asks from the doorway. I nod and get up, chuckling. Then I go into the arcade and look around. There are arcade machines on either side, but to get through you just have to walk straight in front of you. So I check the bathrooms. I see a vent with an open grate. I stand on a bucket and climb up into it. The other side is closed. So I go back into the bathroom and head to the front room. I close my eyes and walk through it with no trouble. Then I walk past the office to a back room. There's a small generator in there.

"This must be what keeps the power on at night." I mutter. Then I see that it's charging. "Okay, we came pretty close to draining it last night. Probably from the doors and lights. I wonder what happens if the building goes dark?" I see an opening in the back. Probably a keyhole. I walk back to the office. Everyone else is already there.

"Find anything, Abra Cadabra?" Luke asks me, using my old nickname.

"There's a generator in the back that keeps the building lights on at night. We came close to using it up last night, so we need to be careful. It's charging right now." I reply. Yuki frowns.

"As if things weren't bad enough, we can run out of power at night!" She says angrily. Amy shrugs.

"If we run out of power, we can use our phones. And I found some flashlights in a supply closet." She says optimistically. I smile.

"Well, at least one of us isn't acting like it's the apocalypse." I praise her. Jerry glares.

"No!" He says sarcastically,"we're just trying not to get killed by freaking forest animals!" Jason frowns.

"Well, one's a chicken...so wouldn't they be farm animals?" He asks. Luke shakes his head.

"It's kinda half and half. Two of them are forest animals, two are farm animals." He corrects. Jerry's face turns red.

"Whatever! The point is, there are animatronics trying to rip us apart!" He almost yells. I sigh.

"Can we please NOT fight? At each others throats is the LAST thing we need to be!" Yuki says. Jerry takes a deep breath, then sits down.

"Sorry, you're right. I'm just really freaked out right now." He apologizes. I smile.

"Me too, but I'm also mad. I reserve the right to call Chica chickenshit tonight." I agree. Luke laughs. The clock says four o'clock.

"So...what do you guys want to do for the next few hours?" Amy asks. Luke grins.

"Well, I'm in the mood for some pizza. How about we raid the kitchen?" He asks. We all agree and dash towards the kitchen.

/time skip/

We come back into the office, full from the four pizzas we made. I look at the clock 11:55.

"Well, that took a huge chunk of time." I say. We grab our weapons and wait by the doors. Yuki and Luke are watching the camera. It hits midnight.

"Alright, Bonnie's heading this way!" Yuki calls. Amy and Jason wait for him. Amy turns on the light. Bonnie's there. Jason hits him in the head with the wrench. It knocks Bonnie back, so they close the door. He leaves after a minute, so we open the door. I grab the rope and tie it across the bottom of the doors.

"A trap! Not bad, sis." Luke praises. Then Jerry and I wait by the right door. We hear Yuki suddenly yell.

"Oh my God! What the hell?!" We turn to see a gold Freddy standing there. It disappears. Luke checks the camera.

"Chica's not there!" He calls. We check the left door. Nothing. Then I hear moaning behind Jerry and me. We slowly turn around. Chica reaches in and grabs Jerry's arm!

"Lert go of me you bitch!" Jerry yells. I take my pipe and hit her in the eye. She screams demonically and drags Jerry outside.

"JERRY!" I yell. Silence as we stare out the door where Jerry disappeared. Then I look out the window and turn on the light. SMASH! Chica slams Jerry's head into the window! We all scream as he falls to the floor outside, blood smearing the window. I try to run outside to help him, but Luke pulls me away and closes the door.

"LET GO! WE HAVE TO HELP JERRY!" I scream. The light is still on, so we can see Chica pulling Jerry up. She grabs him by the hair and smashes his head against the wall outside. Once, twice, three times.

"LET GO OF HIM, YOU CHICKENSHIT!" Yuki screams. Chica rears her arm back, and smashes Jerry's head against the wall so hard his head splats! Meat and brain matter flies everywhere, staining the walls and Chica! We scream again, and I hear Amy puking. I fall to my knees, sobbing loudly. Chica screeches, then leaves. Luke reluctantly opens the door. Blood leaks down onto the floor. I turn and hit Luke in the chest.

"WE COULD'VE HELPED HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM?!" I shriek, hitting Luke again and again. He hugs me, but I keep hitting him.

"Calm down, Abra! We couldn't have done anything!" Jason says. I push Luke away.

"YOU HATED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU KNEW HE LIKED ME! YOU LET HIM DIE!" I scream. Yuki runs over and hugs me tightly. I keep sobbing and fall to the floor on my hands and knees. Amy wipes her mouth and looks at the camera.

"Bonnie's coming again!" She calls. They close the door. Luke picks me up and sets me against the wall. I curl up into a ball and cry.

**Authors Note: what did you think? I told you not to underestimate my imagination! Anyway, love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: hey! If you guys can, check out Tatari and Miki! She's a great writer! Enjoy the chapter!**

I start rocking back and forth, still crying. Luke comes over to me, but I send him a death glare. I get up and grab my pipe and the hook Jerry dropped when...he left. That's it! He just went out to get help! He'll be back soon! I smile as I take some duct tape from the office desk and attach the hook to the pipe. Then I walk over to the right door.

"Bring it on, you bitch." I mutter. I hear footsteps coming towards me. Then the clock hits six. We all cheer, then everyone goes quiet. I turn to see them staring out the door, then at me.

"You okay, Abra?" Jason asks. I smile.

"I'm great! We survived! And I'm sure Jerry will come back with help soon!" I reply cheerfully. Their eyes widen.

"Uhh...Abra? Turn on the door light." Jason says. Confused, I turn it on to see a mess of red and pinkish-gray stuff on the walls and floor outside. The smell is awful! I scrunch up my nose and step back.

"Jeez, what happened here?!" I ask. Luke looks at everyone and shakes his head slightly.

"Nothing, that was here when we arrived." Luke tells me. I nod and leave through the left door. I stop near the stage.

"Why don't we just kill these guys now?" I ask. Amy frowns.

"I don't think we can. The goal isn't to kill them, it's to hold them off until the snow thaws." She tells me. I turn to her.

"Why don't we just take the vent, like Jerry did?" Yuki stares incredulously.

"There's a fucking VENT?!" She asks. I nod.

"I found it yesterday. Jerry told me last night that he was going to use it to leave. He probably left the grate open." I say. I lead everyone into the bathroom and crawl into the vent. The grate's closed!

"Why would Jerry close it back?" I ask when I come out. Luke shrugs. We head to the office. I yawn.

"How about we all get some sleep?" I ask. Everyone agrees and we lie down. Luke sets the digital clock's alarm to 11:50. Then we fall asleep on the floor.

/time skip/

The alarm beeps loudly, and we get up. Luke turns the alarm off and we get ready to fight. When it hits midnight, I hear slow, deep laughter.

"They're all leaving except for Foxy!" Yuki calls. I nod and check my door light. Chica! I swing my pipe...hook...thing at her and catch her straight in the head. She roars. I yank the hook out, tearing off part of her fur in the process. And her endoskeleton is pretty freaking creepy.

"Freddy's coming your way, Abra!" Luke yells. I close the door. Then I turn around. Jason and Amy are at the door. I look at the camera as it pans to the left. A light flickers on in Pirate's Cove for a split second.

"Shit! Foxy's gone!" I scream. We listen for his footsteps. Silence. Amy checks the door light. There's a deafening screech as Foxy leaps into the room! Amy falls back and Foxy runs at her. Jason blocks him, an Foxy stabs him in the stomach with his hook. We all stare. Jason looks at Amy.

"I love you..." He whispers. CRUNCH! Foxy bites his head and rips it off! We scream as blood gushes from Jason's throat and pours onto Amy. Amy's eyes are wide, and she's shaking. I hit Foxy with my pipe hook again and again, knocking him back. When he's by the trip wire, I push him. He falls backward into the hallway, so I close the door. Then I walk over to Amy. She looks up at me, dark red blood covering her.

"He's gone...Jason's gone..." She whispers. I ignore the blood on her and wrap my arms around her. She cries on my shoulder. Yuki checks the doors, looking back at Jason's corpse. She looks outside and opens the door, so I assume it's clear. I look at the mess of red outside and finally let go of my delusion that Jerry's alive. Amy keeps crying, and I cry with her.

**Authors Note: so sad! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: hey guys! Sorry if this story isn't very scary, but I hope it's at least gory enough to make you sick! *laughs sadistically* uhh...where did that come from? Enjoy!**

It was three o'clock when Jason died. Amy and I hold each other until six, both of us crying. It takes both Luke and Yuki to get us up.

"There are some employee showers in the back." Yuki says, looking Amy up and down. "You guys can wash off there." Amy and I nod and head to the showers. We turn on the water. It works! Thank God! We just step right under the water with our clothes on. Amy wipes the blood off of her front, and I get her back.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She shakes her head. I sigh. "Me either." When we get all of the blood off of us, we find some towels and wrap them around us. We walk back into the office and sit on the floor. I look to the right, noticing just how creepy Jerry's corpse looks during the day. The blood is all dry, but there are still meaty chunks scattered around. Then I notice his body and realize that only part if his head smashed. His lower jaw is still attached. I don't have the energy to feel sick or even more scared. I've reached my fear limit.

"I'm sorry about Jerry." Amy says quietly. I smile softly.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about Jason." I reply. She smiles too.

"Yeah...we didn't tell each other that a lot." She says.

"What? I love you?" She nods.

"We'd been dating for three years, but only said that a handful of times. I'm glad he told me last night, even if he died before I could say it back." I hug her.

"I'm sure he knows." I tell her. She smiles.

"You shouldn't blame Luke. He was only thinking of your safety." I nod.

"Yeah, I know." Then I look over at Jason's body. His entire head is ripped off, and I can see it by a wall corner. I get up. "Come on." Amy looks up at me.

"Where are we going?" She asks. I smile.

"We're making a memorial." I answer. We find some wooden boards and some nails. We make two crosses and lay them in the office. I use the hook to scratch Jerry on one and Jason on the other. Somehow, it makes me feel a lot better. Amy kneels down in front of Jason's cross and whispers,

"I love you too." We go and look for Luke and Yuki. They're both trying the phone at the front desk.

"Shit! The line's dead, and our phones don't have signals!" Luke exclaims. Then he kicks a desk behind the table. "Fuck!" He yells. Yuki glares at him.

"Hey! You don't have any room to complain! No one YOU care about has died!" He turns on her.

"You think I didn't care about Jerry and Jason?!" He asks. Yuki laughs nastily.

"I know for a fucking FACT that you didn't! We could've been spending the last fifteen minutes making memorials! But NO, we just HAVE to come and try to use a phone we already know doesn't work!" She yells. I feel anger bubbling up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NEITHER OF YOU ARE HELPING!" I scream. Everyone stares at me. Yuki sighs.

"Sorry. You're right." She says, and Luke nods. Amy speaks up.

"Can we just have a calm, quiet day? Where we aren't fighting, or yelling? Please?" She asks.

"Sounds good to me." Luke says. We head into the kitchen and start to look for food. Then I hear Luke whooping. I turn.

"What is it?" I ask. He pulls out a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Anyone want a drink?" He asks. We grin widely.

**Authors Note: hope you liked it! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: hey! Time for drunk dialogue! Let the hilarity ensue!**

After my fifth glass, I start to feel funny. I start giggling.

"Wha-what's so fffunny?" Luke asks. Yuki laughs loudly.

"You sound like a...uhh...dammit, what's the word?" She asks. Amy raises her hand.

"A dumbfuck?" She suggests. Luke glares as I laugh.

"Story of my life!" I exclaim. They stare at me.

"What the hell does that mean?" Luke asks. I shrug and laugh again.

"I'll bet Bonnie is done with you now." Yuki tells Amy. "He's had you once...that's quite good enough for him." We laugh and Amy interrupts.

"He's had his way with me?" She asks, grinning. Yuki nods, then frowns.

"God, that's not a good joke. That was bad, I'm sorry." She says. "That was uncool." Luke glares.

"That was the OPPOSITE of cool." He tells her. The opposite of cool.

"Hot." I think aloud. Silence. Luke laughs.

"What?" Amy asks.

"The opposite of cool is hot." I say. Yuki blinks.

"Oh...that's disgusting!" She exclaims. I laugh so hard I fall out of my chair. Then I see a clock. 11:55. Shit!

"Guys!" I yell. They stare at the clock.

"Oh no!" Luke shouts. We run to the office and grab our weapons, standing by the doors.

"No checking the cameras unless you're sure the doorway's empty!" Luke calls, grabbing a wrench. I take the hook off to my pipe and toss it to Yuki. She catches it and clasps it tightly in her hand. I check the door light as it hits twelve. Chica!

"Bring it on you cunt!" Luke yells, slamming the wrench down on her beak. It tears off, revealing a second set of human-like teeth!

"Oh my God!" I scream and hit her across the face. She screeches and swipes her hand at me. It hits me in the stomach, and I fall backwards. Then Amy yells. I spin around to see her tackle Foxy to the ground and hit his jaw with the chunk of metal she had found.

"JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shouts, breaking his lower jaw off. He screeches and swipes his hook at her. It catches her arm. She screams.

"Help Amy!" Luke tells me. I turn and run at Foxy. I look at Yuki, ands she nods. We run at Foxy, raising our weapons. I slam the pipe into his eye at the same time that Yuki does with her hook. Foxy's eyes shatter, revealing his glowing yellow endoskeleton eyes.

"What the hell?!" Yuki screams. Amy pulls Foxy's hook out of her arm and backs away from him. I smash him in the head with the pipe. He finally stops moving, and Amy pushes him outside. I look at Luke's side.

"Are you good?" I ask. He nods, so I check the cameras. "It's too quiet. Where's Bonnie?" Yuki shrugs. Then Bonnie pops out and grabs Amy. We scream as he drags her away. Without thinking, I run after them.

"Abra!" Luke yells after me. I ignore him and keep chasing Bonnie. But I can barely see.

"Amy!" I call out.

"Abra!" She answers from a backroom. I run into the room. Just as Bonnie shoves a Freddy Fazbear head onto Amy. She doesn't even scream. There's no time. I run at Bonnie and swing at his chest. He grabs the pipe and his eyes turn black.

"Oh shit." I deadpan. A bell chimes. Bonnie let's go and runs back to the stage. I walk to Amy.

"Are you okay?" I ask. No reply. I step around her to the costume front. And freeze. "Oh God..." I whisper. Amy's eyeballs are hanging out of the mask. My stomach lurches, so I turn and puke on the floor. Luke and Yuki run in. I sit down and look at Luke. He stares at the costume, then at me.

"I didn't get here in time." I whisper. They both hug me as I cry. "It's not fair! Why is this happening to us?!" I scream.

"Come on, let's go." Luke says. I nod and follow them back to the office.

**Authors Note: only three left! Who will die next? Feel free to guess! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: back again with chapter seven! Hope you like it!**

I sit down on the office chair silently. Yuki and Luke are sitting on the floor. We sit quietly for several minutes. Every few seconds, I glance between the doors out of habit. Finally, I stand up and walk over to the stage. Luke and Yuki run after me.

"What're you doing?!" Luke asks. I walk up to Bonnie, and take his head off. An awful smell invades my nostrils, and I back away. Then I take my pipe and jam it into Bonnie's eyes until the bulb in them shatters. I do the same with Freddy and Chica, then proceed to repeatedly hit them with my pipe until they're dented. Soon, Yuki and Luke join in. We beat the animatronics until it would be impossible for them to move. Then I walk into the front room and try the phone again. Nothing. I look out the window to see that there's still a foot of snow out there.

"One of us needs to go get help." I say. They nod. I look at Yuki. She has boots, but Luke and I have tennis shoes...hmm. "Yuki? Do you think you can do this?" I ask. She nods. I hand her my jacket to wear on top of hers, and Luke does the same.

"That should be warm enough." Yuki says. I take my pipe and bust out the window. Yuki crawls through.

"Remember! The nearest town is five miles that way!" Luke tells her, pointing to the left. She gives us a thumbs up, then leaves.

"Good luck Yuki!" I call. She turns and gives me the okay symbol. I take a deep breath, and we head back to the office. "Now what?" I ask. Luke stays silent for a few seconds.

"We wait." He tells me.

**Authors Note: short I know. But it's past ten here and I'm getting a little tired. Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Back with chapter 8! Yay! Enjoy! Are you all ready for Freddy?**

I look at the clock, biting my lip.

"We shouldn't have sent Yuki out there alone. We all should've gone." I say. Luke sighs.

"It's been an hour. There's no hope of catching up to her now. All we can do is wait." He tells me. I look at the clock again. Only two. Midnight's taking it's sweet time to get here. I swing my legs back and forth on the chair childishly.

"Well, I can't just wait. I'm getting some pizza." I reply, standing up and walking to the kitchen. As I walk past the stage, I remember that golden bear from our first night here. We can't find it, so we'll have to fight it if it decides to show up in the office tonight. I stick a frozen pizza into the stove and turn it on. Then I him a song as I wait for it to beep. I hear someone walk in. I look up and freeze. "Jerry?" I whisper. He's standing on the other side of the room. His head looks meaty and bloody. Then he leaps at me, screaming. I fall back and hit the floor. Jerry's disappeared. Then the stove beeps. I open it and pull the pizza out, then put it on a table to cool.

"Abra..." A voice whispers. I whirl around. There's Amy. Her eyes and teeth are gone, and her face looks sliced up and shredded. Blood drips from her face onto the floor. I back away, bumping into the counter. Then I close my eyes. Footsteps approach.

"Abra? What's wrong?" Luke asks. I open my eyes to see Luke beside me. I look at the floor. There's no bloodstain. Amy's gone. I look at Luke and smile.

"Just feel a little tired. The pizza's ready." I say. Luke nods and takes a piece, but the worried look doesn't leave his face. I take two pieces and walk to the office, passing by Jerry's corpse. I look away and hold my breath as I walk into the office. Then I sit at the desk and eat.

"Aaaaaamyyyyyy...where are you?" A voice asks. I freeze and look to my left. There's Jason. His head is gone, a bloody stump in it's place. I close my eyes and count to five, then open them. All three of them are in the room, but they look normal.

"Hey Abra." Jerry says. I blink and shake my head.

"You're not real." I say. They smile sadly.

"Yes we are. We've come to warn you." Amy tells me.

"These things aren't normal. They're possessed by dead children. And they're pissed." Jason says. "Doing what you did won't stop them. They won't stop until all of you are dead. And you can't trust Luke anymore. He's...in a bad place right now. Whatever you do, don't run out of power. It might cost you your life." I stare. Amy hugs me, and she feels real.

"Just don't die, okay? Tell our parents what happened. As long as you guys survive, we can rest." She tells me. I nod and feel tears starting to pour down.

"I love you guys." I say. They smile and disappear. Luke walks in, and I wipe my eyes. "What's up?" I ask. Luke shrugs.

"You make good pizza!" He praises. I roll my eyes."It's just frozen look. I didn't make it." I tell him. He grins.

"You didn't burn it though! That's good!" He says. I smile and eat my last piece. Then the phone rings. I look up and run to it. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Is this Abra?" A man asks.

"Yes! Who is this?"

"I'm sheriff Johnson. Your friend Yuki got here and told us about your situation. She's okay. We can't get to you until the morning, so you'll have to hold out for one last night. Can you do that?" The man asks.

"Okay, yes we can. Thank you so much!" I say, then hang up. I look at Luke. "That was the police. Yuki got there safe! They'll be here by morning!" I exclaim. Luke grins and hugs me.

"We're going to be alright." He says.

**Authors Note: or will they be? Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I haven't updated this in a LONG time! I've been getting better at atmosphere and descriptive writing, so it should be better! Enjoy! I've decided to make this the last chapter!**

Luke and I are sitting in the office. I inspect him whenever he isn't looking. I keep thinking about what Amy, Jason, and Jerry said. But I don't even know if I really saw them. I could be just going crazy. I point at the clock. Eleven fifty-nine. But when I go to guard my door, Luke closes both of them quickly.

"What're you doing?!" I ask. He pulls me into a corner and we crouch down. I see Bonnie walk past the left door.

"I have a key to turn the generator back on when it goes out. If it does, distract the animatronics and I'll turn it back on." He tells me, holding up a large blue key. I shake my head.

"No. Give me the key. You're faster than me, so you'll have a better chance of outrunning them." I say. Luke nods and hands me the key. A little reluctantly though. Foxy runs to the door and hits it repeatedly. We watch the camera, but then it glitches up. Luke and I look at each other, then see the yellow bear's face in the camera. Then the power goes out. Silence for a long time. Then Freddy's glowing eyes appear in the left doorway, staring straight at us.

"Stay here." Luke whispers, then runs right past Freddy. "Come on, you son of a bitch!" He yells. Freddy turns around and runs after him. I stand and sneak towards the generator. I press the key into a slot. With a rumble, the lights flicker back on. I breathe a sigh of relief and go back to the office.

"Come on Luke!" I yell. No footsteps coming. No answer. Dread fills my stomach, and I call out to him again. "Luke?" Silence, for a long time. I look at the camera, fear growing in me. Then I see Luke running towards me. I wait for him to come inside, then close both doors. "Are you alright?" I ask. "What happened?"

"I manage to trap them." He says in an odd tone of voice. I hardly notice, and watch the cameras.

"Where did you? This place has hardly any closed rooms." I ask. No answer. I turn around to see Luke holding a wrench and walking towards me slowly. "Luke?" He keeps coming.

"You still haven't figured it out?" He asks, grinning. I back against the wall, chills running up my spine.

"Figured out what?" He laughs.

"Put two and two together, Abra Cadabra. Who stayed in the stage room while everyone else explored?" He asks.

"You. I don't see what..." I start, then trail off and my eyes widen.

"Animatronics have a built in A.I that tells them when to attack someone. Their systems are tied to a criminal database. All it takes is some hacking into the A.I system to make them see people as wanted criminals. Instead of restraining them, if done right, they'll kill someone. Who majored in robotics in high school?" He asks.

"You...oh my God..." I whisper. He grins.

"Finally got the gist of it?" He asks me.

"You killed our friends...why would you do that?!" I yell. Luke laughs.

"For the hell of it. You deserved it. Among many other things that don't matter now." He replies carelessly, then raises the wrench. "And now it's your turn." I leap to the side as he swings the wrench. I run outside. I reach the stage room, when all of my dead friends appear.

"We'll distract him!" Amy yells. "Turn the suit A.I to 20 and find the security uniform in the office drawer!" I step back.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Abra, the suits really are possessed, but they can't do anything when the A.I is off!" Jerry says. "The man who killed them wore a purple uniform! Make them think that Luke's their killer! Then let him catch you! They'll kill him to help you!" I nod, then see Luke run in with a wide smile on his face. It drops when he sees my friends.

"What the hell?" He asks. I turn and dash into the backroom. The animatronics are there, so I open a panel in their backs and see a switch that's turned off. I flip it back on and run back outside. Luke's swinging the wrench at Jason, but it passes right through him. I open the office drawer and find a folded purple suit and cap as well as a golden badge. I run towards Luke and throw the outfit at him. My friends force him down and force him into the uniform. The animatronics run in, their eyes black. My friends disappear, and Luke grabs me. He doesn't notice the animatronics until they yank him away and throw him to the floor. He swings the wrench at them, but Foxy knocks it away and stabs him with the hook. Luke screams, and I look away. After a few minutes, the bell chimes, and the animatronics stop moving. I run to the entrance and look out the window. The snow has melted. I see police cruisers driving quickly towards me. I run outside as they park. Yuki and a middle aged man step out. I tackle hug Yuki and cry my eyes out. She hugs back.

"Where's Luke?" She asks.

"It was all him. He programmed that animatronics to kill us." I whisper. She gasps and hugs me tighter. Then I hear the door open. I spin around to see Luke walking out. He looks relieved and runs at me. I scream, yank the gun out of a cop's pocket, and shoot Luke in the stomach. Once, and he stops moving. Twice, and he's on the ground. Three times, and he stops breathing. I fall to my knees on the ground and sob.

/end of flashback/

"I _had _to kill him." I tell the officer. "He would've tried to kill Yuki and me." He nods, then opens the interrogation room door.

"Alright, you're free to go. Get some rest." He says. I nod.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be sleeping for a long time." I mutter. I see Yuki outside and hug her.

"Let's go." She says. I nod, and we walk towards home. "How did it go?" She asks. I let out the laughter I'd been holding in.

"He drank up _everything _I said! He even believed the thing about the ghosts!" I exclaim. Yuki cracks up.

"Holy shit! Really?!" She asks, grinning. I nod.

"He probably thinks that I was hallucinating or something, but who would fall for horseshit like that?" I say.

_/flashback/_

_"What're you doing?!" Jerry asks. Yuki and I grab him from behind and slam his face into the window. I laugh as we smash his face into the wall again and again._

_/end of flashback/_

"So what now?" Yuki asks. I shrug.

"Move out of town. People will talk." I reply.

_I stab Jason in the stomach with the hook. Yuki smashes his head in with the pipe._

_..._

_Yuki drags an unconsious Amy into the backroom chair. I force the mask onto her head until her eyes pop out._

_..._

_I hit Luke with the wrench until he stops moving, then throw it to the side and walk to the entrance._

_..._

_Luke walks outside, looking relieved. _Why won't this asshat die?! _I fake a shocked gasp and shoot him with the cop's gun._

**A/N: PLOT TWIST! Hope you liked the end!**


End file.
